


When the Lights Go Out and Leave You Standing in the Dark

by forsimplicityssake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: bobby nash is the father this entire firehouse needs and i'm relieved, gd this episode, spoilers for the most recent episode 3x08, they're called the fireFAM for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsimplicityssake/pseuds/forsimplicityssake
Summary: As Bobby watches Eddie, he can see exactly what is happening in front of him. He's been down this path himself. He knows where it can lead and he'll be damned if he doesn't step in and care for one of his own.A coda to -that- scene.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	When the Lights Go Out and Leave You Standing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelecheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelecheese/gifts).

> Major spoilers for 3x08 so please proceed with caution!
> 
> For my boo.

Bobby watches Eddie break down in front of him and he wants nothing more than to wrap himself around the younger man and hold him. He knows exactly what Eddie is feeling right now. He knows what it feels like to believe you’ve let everyone down, even though, in Eddie’s case, he is entirely and utterly wrong. He is one of the strongest, most resilient men Bobby has ever known, but Bobby realizes that just parroting these words at Eddie isn’t going to help the situation. Eddie is drowning and he needs someone to anchor him before he’s washed away.

Instead, Bobby lets Eddie cry. He understands Eddie needs to get this out before he can accept help. Eddie needs the catharsis. Bobby recognizes the kind of man Eddie is because not that long ago—before he became captain and met Athena and formed a second and third family—Bobby was the same man Eddie is now. He was tearing himself down and burning the candle at both ends because nothing else made sense. He allowed himself to spiral out because the only way to feel like he had control was to have none at all. He doesn’t want that for Eddie. He can’t stand by while Eddie does this to himself.

Bobby watches over him protectively as Eddie hangs his head and lets out a sob, heavy and heartbreaking. His brow is furrowed, his body is shaking, and he’s curling in on himself. His face is contorting in pain and Bobby realizes that this is more than just about what happened last night. This is a culmination of what could be months or years of stress and anxiety. It’s just taken until now for it all to catch up to Eddie. Bobby can see he’s tired of running.

Eddie isn't the kind that asks for help, he offers it. He's the kind of guy who puts everyone above himself until he doesn't have anything left to give.

However, as Bobby watches Eddie, he knows Eddie's wrong. He has so much fight left in him. Eddie told Bobby he wasn't enough, but Bobby can see that he is more than enough. He just needs to see that.

Bobby is standing then, the slight screech of chair legs across the floor shrill in the air, and then he’s crouching down and enveloping Eddie’s trembling figure in his arms. Eddie is burrowing into Bobby’s broad chest, hands grasping at Bobby’s arms and back like he can physically crawl his way into the man. Bobby lays his cheek against Eddie’s head and just keeps him close. He’s reminded of the times he did the same with Robert or Brooke after a nightmare. Bobby feels a nostalgic tug at his heart and he squeezes Eddie tightly to keep himself grounded in the moment.

They embrace for a several beats of Bobby's heart, just letting the weight of each other's bodies bring what comfort it can.

As Eddie’s cries become sniffles and he pulls back, Bobby loosens his hold but keeps his hands on Eddie’s shoulders.

Eddie’s eyes are red and raw, tear streaks stain his cheeks, and his lips are trembling. Eddie has been trying so hard to be a man with all the answers, but Bobby can see the young boy who is lost. He can see the fear and exhaustion and Bobby only wishes he had seen it sooner. He lets Eddie take a few shuddering breaths and then says, “I’m here for you, kid.”

Eddie nods mutely as his eyes drop to Bobby’s chest. Bobby holds out a hand and brings it to Eddie’s chin before lifting it up. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Bobby leans back, giving Eddie some space to gather himself. Eddie’s face is flush, but his breaths are quietening and Bobby takes his cue to sit back down, though he doesn’t go back to the other side of the table. Instead, he sits next to Eddie.

“It isn’t going to be easy, Eddie,” Bobby says, “but, when you’re ready, we can do this. Together.” 

Bobby hopes Eddie knows what he means. Seeing Eddie swallow thickly and tilt his head in acknowledgment, Bobby knows he does.

“We’re a team,” Bobby reminds Eddie. “You, me, Buck, the rest of the crew. We’re a family and we’ll always have each other's backs.”

Eddie nods again, still seemingly not ready enough to speak, and Bobby just smiles at him.

“One step at a time, son,” Bobby encourages and then Eddie is staring at him with an open expression and bewildered eyes. Bobby guesses no one’s called him son like that in a long time. Bobby thinks to himself, Eddie does have a father, but he’s so far away and if Henry—or Robert—ever needed a father figure and someone was available, he hopes that person would take their responsibility seriously. 

“Thanks… Bobby,” Eddie finally replies. Eddie is dragging a hand over his face as he attempts to scrub away any evidence left on his cheeks.

“Of course.”

Then Bobby and Eddie are standing up, Bobby clasping one of Eddie’s shoulders as he squeezes gently. This by far doesn’t fix what’s happened or what will happen next, but, as Bobby watches Eddie make his way downstairs to where Hen and Chim and Buck are waiting for him, Bobby thinks that at least they can right the ship. His family will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is unbeta'd and all errors are mine. Okay, I'll be off to do some more crying, thnx bye.
> 
> (Title taken from the BANNERS' song, Got It In You.)


End file.
